PDA
by Walkingonwateryetdrowning
Summary: They don't really do it much but when they do they don't stop till one is moaning the others name. Sorry if its bad first les mis story.


**Hugo Entertainment **

They were parked in front of the strip club she works at. "Eponine be careful. Don't get hurt and if you need me just call. Okay?" Enjolras said staring at the building his girlfriend was about to walk into. "Okay. Enjy remember to actually get sleep tonight. I have to go." She stated while going to open the door. The automatic lock went off and Enjolras unbuckled himself and said "Not just yet Mimi." He used her stage name which made her spine shiver a bit; he lightly grabbed the edge of her jacket and pulled her into a kiss. Eponine sighed into his mouth knowing how uncomfortable he was with her profession, thus whenever he dropped her off at work he would turn on adorably protective mode and show her just how much he loves her. They both managed to get to the back of his jeep without disconnecting their lips for longer than the time it took to breathe.

His hoodie, shirt and pants were off in less than 40 minutes. As was her jacket, dress, tights and almost her bra when there was a tapping on the window. Eponine jumped off Enjolras grabbing his hoodie to cover most of her body. The door, which became unlocked after Enjolras accidentally smacked his head on the lock, opened and 3 of the other workers at the club were there. "For fucks sake Mimi can't you and your boy toy not bang in the parking lot every day." The tallest of them all said glaring at the two in the back seat. "Oh and put some fucking clothes on both of you." with that she slammed the door and stomped off to the building with the others behind her.

"Well she's charming." Enjolras stated sarcastically a few moments later after catching his breath, looking down at Eponine who was pulling the shirt he was wearing over her head, on the floor of the car. Eponine sighed and looked back at him. He was still only in his boxers, his hair was a mess and he had hickeys forming from his neck down to his happy trail. She laughed a little then maneuvered herself so she would be able to kiss his shoulder. "Enjy I'm taking your shirt and hoodie." Eponine said, smirking on his shoulder at her little plan. Being as Enjolras had a football game in less than an hour him showing up shirtless with hickeys covering his body was a good way for the boys to stop calling him marble man.

"But I have a game in," He checked the clock on the dash flashing 6:30" 30 minutes. Shit I need to go. Eponine be safe. I love you." Eponine kissed his cheek then grabbed her purse and said "Enjolras don't get hurt at the game tonight. I love you bye!" Then slammed the door shut.

**Locker Room**

Enjolras ran in 10 minutes before the game started shirtless, covered in hickeys and with messy hair. He walked past a mirror by his locker and saw the mess that he was. He poked at the teeth marks covering his lower abdomen and smiled thinking '_Cheeky Eponine. Payback is going to be a bitch.'_ Marius walked up behind Enjolras, texting Cosette and noticed the boy poking his abs. "Dude. Stop admiring yourself and get ready. He looked back down at his phone. Enjolras turned around and said "Sorry just deciding on some revenge." Marius looked up at his best friend and his mouth fell open "Where did those come from." Marius asked pointing to the trial of red blotches and bite marks. "Ep….." Before Enjolras could properly answer Coach Javert blew the whistle which announced minutes till the game. Enjolras went over to his locker and started to get ready for the game trying to ignore the comment his teammates made until one whispered to another "The Marble man has been cracked." To which Enjolras just smiled to himself and thought of his

**10 pm**

Eponine got off work early and was getting a ride from one of the girls to the game. She was still in his shirt and hoodie only now instead of her tights and converse she had on short shorts and heels. Enjolras was in for a surprise as were his teammates. They pulled up just as the last touchdown was made. The crowd for her school went crazy cheering. Eponine had the girl, Lyra she thinks her name is, park in front of Enjolras jeep. "Thank you.. um Lyra." Eponine said. The girl looked over at her and said "Please, call me 'Chetta." Eponine smiled and said "Mine's 'Ponine." With that she left the car and jumped on the hood of the jeep waiting for Enjolras.

**Little Note: Gold Star for whoever can guess where the references are from at the beginning. There's 4: Mimi, Pulling on the edge of her jacket, Okay and Jeep.**

**Sorry if its shit.**


End file.
